Super Slut
Steelport |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Alive |Row 4 title = Origin |Row 4 info = Saints Row 2 (2008) |Row 5 title = Gang |Row 5 info = 3rd Street Saints Zin Empire |Row 6 title = Aliases |Row 6 info = Slutty Shaundi |Row 7 title = Occupation |Row 7 info = Drug Trafficker Saints Lieutenant Reality Star Director of the Secret Service |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Super Slut is the superhero alter ego used by Shaundi, who was a top lieutenant for the 3rd Street Saints alongside Pierce after The Protagonist's revival of the Saints. She later acted as the Director of the Secret Service when the Saints entered government, and later returned to her regular life as a Saint after the death of Zinyak and returning to Real Earth. Background Before her life changing event's Shaundi was recruited by Bob Wilson as a lieutenant in the 3rd Street Saints, helping him conquer Stillwater, Steelport and later helped in destroying Zinyak, before returning back to Stillwater to continue her celebrity status. Although partially know to the other Saints upon meeting her, Shaundi has suffered from Nymphomania starting just after 17th birthday and has never been treated for her illness. Her numerous affairs and one night stands leads to a large portion of Stillwater, including Bob Wilson while they were fighting the Zin. After returning to Real Earth, Shaundi decides to go work part-time in the sex industry in an attempt to fulfill her sexual needs, especially since her dating show had officially finished prior just before joining the Secret service. Becoming Super Slut After a night out, Shaundi heads back to her apartment and finds one of her favorite bottles of wine as a gift. Unaware that someone had spiked the drink with some kind of powerful drug, Shaundi consumed the tainted drink and was genetically altering some of her genes, Central Nervous and hormonal messengers. Shaundi would go to sleep later unknown that she was changing for both better, and worse. After waking up from her sleep very prematurely in the morning, Shaundi would find herself feeling a little on edge and a little too perky and in need of something. After leaving her place, she would later get caught in an attack by a group of thugs who tries to exploit her. However, Shaundi while was caught up in sexual acts, she unintentionally crippled and scared off or killed her captives, leaving her confused as to the thugs unnatural deaths. She would later head to a sex club and later find her sexual talents had become almost as natural as walking, and satisfied visitors more so that ever. After a checkup from the doctors, Shaundi was shown that genetically, she was sexually evolved due to changed behavioral patterns in her brain and hormones, and would shortly find out afterwards that she could perform unending sexual acts of all types for potentially forever, hence her survival from the thugs attack. While having a hard time excepting this revelation, she would later find out however, that she was more that able to accept this change in life and would later adopt the title Super Slut, using her new found abilities to catch criminals and at the same time, use it as her pastime when not catching or killing others. The Saints would be the first to know (formally) of Shaundi's alter ego after she told the group about her unnatural change. Most of the crew were surprised but all were undeterred by this revelation, and Bob Wilson found early on that she would happily her new talents on them if wanted. While Super Slut carried on with her life, Kinzie would start to research how Shaundi became the way she is. Personality Appearance Even after becoming Super Slut, Shaundi retains her usual appearance from before her genetic modification. See Shaundi's article for more details. Trivia * Shaundi's alter ego Super Slut, came from the fact that Shaundi was extremely promiscuous since Saints Row 2, and given that she likes to dress in sexually provocative clothes in all ''Saints Row''s that she appears in, it seemed a fitting title for her superhero alter ego. * Super Slut has substantially limited customisation, which is due to the fact that Shaundi was an NPC in previous games. ** The only features in Image as Designed are hairstyle (which comprise mostly of Shaundi's hairstyles), make-up and compliments/taunts. ** Rusty's Needle's functions become unusable but the store remains an assessable building. ** Clothing stores remain fully open and usable. Gallery Shaundi Superhero 2.jpg|Super Slut Category:Original Category:Females Category:Aliases Category:Alive Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Player Characters Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet